A disposal apparatus is used to selectively remove refuse, waste, and/or garbage (hereinafter all of these items are collectively referred to as “refuse”) from a certain location. While such disposal apparatuses do allow the refuse to be selectively removed from a certain location, they suffer from several drawbacks.
By way of example and without limitation, these disposal apparatuses are typically in the form of dust pan having a portion upon which the refuse is selectively and forcibly positioned. Particularly, the refuse is forcibly made to lie on a top surface of the dust pan apparatus and is then hand delivered to a garbage can or other such semi-permanent assembly. During this time, before the refuse is placed into the such a semi-permanent assembly (the term “semi-permanent”, in this context, means that the refuse is typically contained in an assembly which is designed to prevent it from being undesirably distributed into the environment), the supported refuse may “blow away” or otherwise be undesirably distributed into the surrounding environment, further polluting the environment and countering the very objectives that the user sought to achieve by the use of the refuse disposal apparatus.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved disposal apparatus which overcomes these and other drawbacks associated with currently used disposal apparatuses and assemblies.